


Lesson #15

by Wolves_of_Innistrad



Series: Lycaon Institute [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Begging, Bondage, Chastity Device, Cock Cages, Daddy Kink, Dildos, Dom/sub, Fingerfucking, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Older Man/Younger Man, Prostate Milking, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Rope Bondage, Self-Lubrication, Sex Toys, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 16:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17963840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolves_of_Innistrad/pseuds/Wolves_of_Innistrad
Summary: Peter Parker has only been at the Lycaon Institute for Sexual Education and Advanced Studies for a few months, so when he volunteers as first up for the next class demonstration he doesn't know just how intense it's going to be.





	Lesson #15

          Peter isn’t sure how he got in this situation, tied up and hanging in front of his entire class with his professor’s fingers up his ass.

 

Well, actually he does know how, because they’d put all the omegas in chastity for a week and he was too horny to resist volunteering. Especially when Professor Beck had been called in to help the demonstration.

 

Ever since his 20th birthday when he’d presented and finally gotten to come to the Lycaon Institute things had been one wild ride after another. He knew that finally knowing whether he’d turn out to be an Alpha or an Omega was going to be a big deal, and after he had presented it was hard to think about anything except sex, which he guessed was why everyone came to the Institute when they presented. Here he could study any topics he wanted while also getting the sexual education he’d need for the rest of his life.

 

So now here he was, naked save for the ropes that held him suspended in the air and his chastity cage, Professor Beck’s fingers buried deep in his ass fingering him like he would die without it and he felt a bit like it was true.

 

“Fuck… Fuck, please...” he moaned out, biting his lips red as those fingers worked him hard, fingerfucking his hole until it slicked like crazy.

 

“Now as you can see,” Professor Beck started, fingers still adroitly working away as he spoke, “the omega will be in an intense state of arousal, especially after having been locked up. Now many of you when you meet your mate will end up keeping your omega locked for much longer than this and that will be normal, but for many of you now that would be difficult because your body isn’t used to it. Regardless, all omegas need release in some way, even those in fully mated pairs that choose permanent chastity must give their mates a thorough prostate milking once a month for proper health and wellness.”

 

Peter was a whimpering mess, barely able to listen or concentrate with the pleasure he was feeling. His cock was struggling against the bonds of the cage, attempting to get hard but unable to as it was perfectly fitted to him to keep that from happening. In the air he could smell his fellow students, the omegas slicking hard as they watched what they’d soon be subjected to, the alphas surreptitiously stroking their cocks as they watched him and imagined getting to do the same to him and the other omega boys in class.

 

Professor Beck started up speaking again as his fingers found Peter’s prostate and began to massage it in tight circles. “The traditional way to milk the prostate, whether an omega or in rare cases an alpha, is to digitally stimulate the prostate until release is achieved. There isn’t much pleasure in this kind of release and ultimately it will leave the omega just as horny as he began, albeit it will relieve the pressure and swelling of his balls.“With that Beck fondled Peter’s balls, tugging on them with his free hand and rolling them around. “Typically the longer an omega is in chastity, the more submissive and greedy for cock and cum they will become, that’s one of the reasons we practice test runs of chastity for the students at regular intervals so they can get used to how they react to it.”

 

“Please daddy… Lemme cum!” Peter suddenly moaned, his thighs shaking as Professor Beck kept working him over. He heard the class laughing, but he was starting to not care, his brain was beginning to think only of cumming, of the fat fingers inside him driving him to distraction.

“Hey, hey, shh...” Headmaster Thor said as he moved in front of Peter and gripped the nape of his neck, looking into Peter’s eyes that had begun to flash omega blue. “It’s okay, you’re almost done.”

 

If Peter was crushing on Professor Beck, then he was completely gone on Headmaster Thor, and the man’s alpha pheromones always made him relax. His body shuddered as he felt the alpha’s touch, eyes falling downwards and noticing the man’s humongous cock hanging between his legs once more. It mad e him keen louder, especially since Beck was using three fingers in his quivering hole now.

 

“I think our boy here is about ready to pop,” Professor Beck said, chuckling as he motioned for the alphas to move a bit closer. “Now, we’re going to be in the endgame now. If you’ll stand and watch.” Beck removed his fingers, licking the slick off his fingers and smiling before reaching towards the table behind them. “Now I did say digital stimulation is the most common way, or has been traditionally, however,” he pulled out a long, thick vibrator and brandished it to the class, “we’ve definitely created some tools that make things a bit simpler.”

 

“The act of milking can be a very intense and sensual experience between alpha and omega, especially mates. However for our purposes, and for omegas on their own, speed and reliability are sometimes more sought after. In those cases using a vibrator like so will be more advantageous.” With that Professor Beck slid the vibrator into Peter’s ass about halfway before angling it downwards to land directly against his prostate.

 

The moment Peter felt it inside him he was too full, it wasn’t as big as the plug he’d been assigned to wear, but with how keyed up he was already he felt like he was going to explode, his balls aching for release. Then Professor Beck turned the toy on and Peter screamed.

 

“As you can see it’s quite intense even on a lower setting, now when we turn it up a few notches,’ he pressed the dial and Peter moaned louder, “This is the fastest way to milk the omega’s prostate. Now you can also do it with your own cock, and for some that’s preferable, but many alphas, especially you younger lot, won’t have the discipline to focus on milking them and instead end up just fucking them senseless which likely won’t milk them thoroughly.”

 

“FUCK! Please daddy, professor… P-p-please, fuck, lemma cum, please!” Peter whined and groaned, the vibrator between his cheeks was making his teeth rattle, he could feel it in his bones it seemed, and all emanating from his abused prostate. The alphas in the class were surrounding him now, all hot and bothered but he didn’t care, all he cared about was getting off. He’d suck every one of their dicks and ride them all for an hour if he could just get off once. Now he understood why alphas loved having their omegas in chastity, it really did turn meek little Peter into a raging cock slut.

 

With his free hand Professor Beck took a glass and placed it beneath Peter’s caged cock. “Now I’m going to turn it to the highest setting which, with a boy this ready to blow, should finish the milking. Peter you’re going to feel intense pressure and then it’ll feel a bit, I’m told, like you’re about to piss yourself. Just let it happen, don’t fight it. I promise it’ll be over soon and you’ll feel better.”

 

The voice was reassuring, but once that dial was turned all the way up nothing else mattered. Peter knew he was cursing and begging and yelling but nothing mattered but that intense vibration deep in his hole dragging everything out of him. His chest was heaving as they lifted him to be more upright even though he was still hanging. He was too fucked out to know how that worked, probably magic or some advanced pulleys. It didn’t matter because he felt it building, like the biggest, best orgasm he was ever going to have.

 

And then it just kept building and building, he was on the verge of tears it was so intense, his balls were tight, his cock struggled but couldn’t get hard or do anything it wanted. Then it started, it felt like he was pissing himself and he let it go. His eyes looked down after a moment and saw a steady stream of cum leaking out of his caged dick into the glass Professor Beck was holding. His keening whines kept coming, bubbling up out of his throat, he couldn’t control it, or the weird sensation of being milked for the first time. His balls were being drained, almost by force, and ti wasn’t exactly pleasurable, but it was intense and it just kept going.

 

After about five minutes his balls had shrank back to their normal size and he knew he was empty. The glass was almost full, and sure it was much less than an alpha could give in one load, but for him it was the most he’d ever cum in his life. Even if he hadn’t really cum. “No… No more, I'm done...” he whimpered.

 

“Good boy,” Professor Beck said, patting his ass as he turned off the vibe. Peter couldn’t resist the little swell of pride he got from the praise. “You did well Peter, thank you for volunteering to show the class.” The alpha removed the dildo and replaced it with the thick plug they’d been wearing the last week.

 

Peter tried to nod but he was too strung out after it all. Slowly Thor helped him down, holding him in his arms as he was untied by Beck. He cuddled a bit closer to the Headmaster, needing that touch and closeness after the intense session and Thor gave it to him as was his duty as an alpha.

 

After a few minutes of coming down from it all Thor moved him over to his seat. Peter groaned as the plug nudged his prostate as he was sat down and he whimpered again, looking up at Headmaster Thor.

 

“You did good kid. Trust me,” Thor said and it made Peter blush more than all of this had, looking away as Thor headed back to the front of the class to call up the next omega and an alpha to now try it out for themselves.

 

As he watched, squirming a little in his seat thanks to the plug and the newness still even after a few months of watching his classmates perform sex acts in class, especially after being milked so intensely, he had to be grateful he’d chosen to go first. It was clear Professor Beck knew what he was doing and had made it as quick as possible for him, barring a bit of buildup at the beginning. The other omegas though had to rely on the alphas of the class to milk them under Professor Beck’s instruction and he could already tell that they weren’t going to be as skilled or as giving. Stiles was definitely enjoying making Theo squirm on those long fingers of his and Theo was already whining.

 

Had he looked that desperate, he wasn’t sure, but he was grateful that his turn was already over and now he could just sit back and watch the others. And hopefully he’d find someone in the common showers to fuck him senseless later after his balls had recovered from all this.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So this is partially based off a world that my friend and I RP in, with some minor adjustments. Ours is primarily supernatural but I think I'm going to go with just the a/b/o dynamic for this one. Mostly its just an excuse for a lot of shameless porn with various kinks. I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> As always a big thanks to all my Wonderful Readers for all the comments, kudos and subs!


End file.
